Changes
by lbetike
Summary: Pewdiepie and Cry realize their feelings for eachother in an unlikely situation.
1. Chapter 1

-Oh fo' fucks sake! - Pewdiepie cried out for probably the thousandth time as he fell down a gap... at least his character in Bloody Trapland did.  
Cry couldn't hold his laughter anymore as he watched his friend rage through the skype call.

Soon they were both laughing as Cry finished the level for both of them.  
-Fuck this game, man! – Pewds said as he leaned back in his chair – It's so difficult!  
-It's not! You should just run faster! – Cry answered still laughing from the memory of his friend being crushed by the brofist.  
-I was running Cry. You cheated!  
-I didn't!  
-Don't deny it I know your secret! – Pewds said trying to sound mysterious but he only sounded ridiculous.  
-Yeah whatever… - Cry snickered – But you know we're lucky we didn't record this…I mean it was only one level even though we were trying for two hours.  
-Yeah it's like…wait! TWO HOURS! – the Swedish man suddenly sounded really anxious – Cry I really should go I'm sorry I'll…  
-It's okay, friend. – Cry said comfortingly.  
-Thanks bro! Brofist! – he ended the skype call with a brofist to his camera.  
Cry brofisted his screen and leaned back in his chair with a sigh.  
"I'm sighing way too much" he thought as he started preparing for another days recording.

At the same time Pewdiepie stood up from his chair with a big sigh. He couldn't understand why he felt like something was missing whenever he ended a recording with Cry.  
"I'll figure it out later" and with that thought he exited the house to meet up with Marzia.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything felt too silent as Pewdiepie and his girlfriend Marzia ate at a local restaurant. Pewds was sure something was wrong. Marzia was usually very talkative and cheerful but now…  
He wanted to say something, anything to break the uncomfortable silence but then he remembered what the Italian girl said when he wanted to ask what the problem was.  
"Don't ask anything yet, please. I'll tell you everything soon."  
So he remained silent.

When they finished eating Marzia took a deep breath and started talking:  
-Listen, Felix. You probably haven't noticed but you've been acting different lately.  
-What do you mean different?-Pewds interrupted a little upset not even wanting to think about what was to come.  
-Let me finish. - Marzia sighed-Every time I ask you something…even if you answer you don't seem to be paying attention to me. Your head is in the clouds and you sigh a lot. I think…-Marzia took another deep breath preparing for what she was going to say.  
-I think you're in love with someone.-she finished.  
-What!? You think I'm cheating on you?-Pewds asked tears threatening to fall.  
-No! I know you wouldn't do that. I'm just saying…-the girl tried to stay calm but seemingly she was really upset as she finished- I' m just saying that you are in love with someone else and that you… don't need me anymore.  
-D-don't say that!-Pewds said his voice cracking.  
-Felix…I'm leaving. I already packed my bags…-she stopped as he saw the surprised look on Pewds' face- See you didn't even notice. You were too occupied chatting with Cry.  
-Marzia…-Pewdiepie whispered as the girl stood up.  
-I doesn't matter anymore. Thank you for all those wonderful times.- Marzia finished with tears streaming down her cheeks. She turned, and took a few steps away from the table. Then she stopped and Pewds could hear her say:  
-Make him happy.  
Then she walked away.

Pewds didn't even remember how he got home. He just knew he had to go. Maybe it was all just a bad joke. Maybe Marzia would be there greeting him with a smile. But she wasn't. The house was empty. Her stuff disappeared from the house: the pink decoration that seemed to bring color to the rooms, the clothes, even her sweet scent seemed to be fading away. The only thing that remained was a photo in a heart shaped frame on which they were both laughing, hugging each other. He hugged the frame to his body keeping it close as he sank to the floor slowly. Sobs wrecked his body as he remembered all the times they spent together with Marzia.

He awakened with a small jump as he heard the sound of an incoming skype call. He felt sore all over. Why was he sleeping on the floor? He suddenly touched something hard as he pushed himself up. A frame. Then everything came back to him. He quickly stood up not wanting to start crying again and looked over at his computer to see who the caller was. He was strangely relieved as he saw that it was Cry and he answered the call.  
-Hey, friend!- he heard Cry's cheerful voice.  
-Hello there, Cry! –Pewds greeted his friend trying to sound normal. He failed miserably.  
-Pewds…what's wrong man? You look terrible…and sound terrible. Did something happen?  
-C-Cry…Marzia s-she broke up with me!- the Swedish man sobbed.  
-Try to calm down, friend and tell me what happened.

Pewds told Cry everything. The talk, how Marzia left, and how he cried when he found out that she is really gone…well at least from his life.  
-Man, I wish I could help…-Cry whispered.  
-C-Cry?  
-Yes Pewds?  
-Can I go over to your place?  
-Mmm…I don't know if you remember or…but I live in Florida, friend.- Cry said a bit surprised.  
-T-That's what I meant. I can't stay in this house anymore –Pewds said still trying to force back some tears- I mean o-only if it's okay with you.  
-Of course it is! I have a spare room. When will you come?  
-I'll be there tomorrow morning.-the Swedish man said determined.  
-O-okay. I'll go for you to the airport call me when you arrive.  
-Alright. I have to go now bye.- Pewds hang up.  
-Bye!-Cry whispered to the empty room still not sure if all this was a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Booking a flight, getting to the airport, the travel and getting off of the plane. These actions were all a blur to Pewdiepie."Probably the lack of sleep." he thought as he waited for Cry whom he already texted. "It's gonna be okay. Everything is just going to be fine."

"Oh, man this is not okay. I'm going to keep him waiting." Cry thought as he quickly jumped into his car making sure his mask was in the right place. Half an hour earlier Pewds texted him that the plane has landed. He was woken up by the ringing of the phone and just wanted to rest for five more minutes. It ended up being more. A lot more. He wanted to call Pewds and tell him that he was going but he didn't want to risk causing an accident by speaking on the phone while driving. "I'm coming, friend. Don't do anything stupid." But knowing Pewdiepie…he already did.

The Swedish man waited for twenty minutes. "Where could he be?" he thought as he started pacing in front of the airport. As he looked around he suddenly noticed a small crowd gathered around something from the corner of his eyes. "Should I?" he wondered but he was already walking towards the gathering of people. As he went closer he noticed that everyone was gathered around an old woman who was talking:  
-…and then the ground will shake!  
"Just another fake prophet talking about the apocalypse." Pewds thought as he turned away losing all his interest in the gathering.  
-Felix! – he suddenly heard his name being called. It was the old woman. She wasn't looking at him but he still felt a shiver run down his spine as she continued:  
-Your world will change when the day changes  
Dark halls of a castle, your cages  
All you have to do is find the key  
Within the heart of a man and you'll be free.

-Pewds! – he suddenly heard a very familiar voice call out.  
He turned around, startled and he saw the masked figure he knew from the skype calls.  
He turned back towards the old lady to ask what that was about only…the old lady wasn't there anymore; in fact…the whole crowd was gone.  
-Pewds!? Are you coming or not? – Cry asked as he walked up to him.  
-H-hello Cry! Let's go! – Pewdiepie answered still a bit dazed.  
-Can I help you with your luggage? – the masked man asked as he was already lifting one of Pewds' bags from the ground.  
-Thanks…- the Swedish murmured looking back at the empty spot where the lady was sitting at.  
-So how was your flight? - Cry tried making small talk.  
-It was good. –the other answered automatically.  
-I'm glad. Sorry for being late. I fell asleep. – the American said a bit flustered.  
-Don't worry about it Cry! – Pewds smiled genuinely.  
Cry felt himself blush a bit as he smiled back. "Don't blush, don't blush! He's just a friend. Who just broke up with his girlfriend anyways." With these thoughts he was glad when they arrived to the car and he was able to turn his back to his friend to put the luggage in the trunk.

The ride to Crys' house was mostly silent. As the excitement from the flight and the surprise from the strange encounter with the old lady vanished from Pewdiepie he quickly felt drowsiness take their places. By the time they arrived he was barely able to open the door and get out of the car by himself.  
They carried the luggage into the guest room and Pewds immediately sat on the side of the bed.  
-Get some sleep, friend. I'll prepare us something to eat. – Cry said with a smile as he closed the door.  
The Swedish man didn't even have the strength to change clothes as he sprawled out on the bed and fell asleep instantly. 


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Pewdiepie felt when he woke up was a really pleasant scent in the room, it reminded him of nutella. "It makes sense." he thought sleepily. "Cry loves nutella."  
Now that he wasn't so tired anymore he could feel excitement at the thought of being in Florida at one of his best friend's house.

He finally forced himself to sit up and looked over to the clock that was annoyingly ticking on the wall. He couldn't even imagine how he was able to sleep with that thing ticking so loudly. He arrived at seven in the morning and now it was only ten. "I didn't sleep much." he thought as he stood up and headed over to the bathroom to take a shower.

After he left Pewds in the guest room to sleep Cry went down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He decided to make pancakes. "Easy enough." he thought with a smile.  
He took his time preparing everything slowly. He didn't want to burn anything, so by the time he finished he already heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
-Good morning! – he heard a familiar cheerful voice greeting him.  
-Good morning, friend! – Cry replied placing two plates full of pancakes on the table.  
He watched anxiously as his friend sat down at the table with him and started eating.  
-How is it? – he asked tilting his head to the side.  
-It's amazing Cry! – the Swede answered with a huge smile on his face.

When they finished eating and cleaning everything up they raced into Cry's living room and hopped down onto the sofa next to each other.  
-So, friend…what would you like to do today. – the masked man asked.  
-Well …I heard you have a nice beach here in Florida. – Pewds said with a grin.  
-The beach…and what would you like to do there? – Cry asked, suddenly seeming a bit nervous.  
-To swim of course.  
-Swimming in open water…I see. – Cry stopped talking for a minute then looked up at Pewdie forcing a smile – Let's go!  
Pewds noticed the nervousness and the uncertainty in Cry's voice and grabbed the other's arm as he stood up.  
-What's wrong Cry? – he asked.  
-I-it's nothing.  
-Are you afraid of water? – Pewds guessed.  
-N-no I… - Cry hesitated.  
-Come on Cry we're friends. You can tell me. I won't laugh or anything. – he said with an encouraging smile.  
Cry took a deep breath:  
-I'm afraid of swimming in open water. – he admitted.  
-O-oh I'm sorry Cry. We should go somewhere else then.  
-No, no. It's your vacation after all. We should go…I just won't go near the water.  
-No! - Pewdie said determined – We are going somewhere you feel safe at. A park, for example. Do you like parks?  
-Y-yeah.  
-Then take me to one.  
They looked into each other's eyes and that was when they noticed that Pewds was still holding Cry's hand. He quickly let go and they both blushed deeply, standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room.  
-I-I'll go get ready then. – Cry whispered.  
-O-okay. – Pewds whispered back.  
"Why are we whispering." they both thought and they quickly turned away, each heading towards different directions to get ready.


	5. Chapter 5

The awkwardness quickly vanished between the two youtubers as they arrived to the nearest park. Pewdie was amazed by the beauty of the park. A bit of nature in a city so big. He ran forward to the bridge that spread over a pond in the middle of the park. Cry couldn't help but smile at the childish way his friend waved from the bridge. He walked up to the Swedish youtuber and leaned against the rail.  
-It's so beautiful out here! – Pewdie exclaimed.  
-Yeah and quiet. –the American whispered.  
A slight breeze played with their locks as they looked around in the empty park.  
-Why won't people come here? – Pewds asked.  
-They don't have the time. - the other answered-I can barely come out here myself.  
-It's a shame though…  
They walked away from the bridge, through narrow paths lined with trees and bushes without a word. Soon they found themselves looking at the bridge once again.  
-Should we go home? – Cry asked looking over to his friend.  
-Yeah…- he answered but the American noticed uncertainty and sadness. "Marzia" he thought.  
-I'm sorry, friend. – he whispered.  
-N-no it's okay, I just t-thought that…- Pewdie broke down. He wrapped his arms around Cry and started sobbing.  
The American felt a bit uncomfortable being so close to someone but he decided that he would do anything to help his friend.  
-It's okay. It will pass. Even the worst storms gotta end.

Once they were home Cry ordered pizza and they sat down to wait for it.  
-Would you like to do something while we wait? What about some video games. – he asked seeing that his friend calmed down a bit.  
-Let's play! – Pewds said trying to think about something enjoyable.  
-Which game?  
-Let's see…What about some Amnesia.  
"That would distract me." the Swede thought.  
-That doesn't have a co-op option though… - Cry said as he turned on his computer.  
-Well then, I do the keyboard part of the controls and you the mouse part. Is that okay?  
-Sure! - Cry exclaimed.  
They browsed through custom stories trying to find one which neither of them has played yet, that also looked interesting. They finally found one called "Changes". By the time they found it and started downloading it the pizza has arrived and while they ate they set everything up.  
-Ready? – Cry asked.  
-Yeah. – Pewds answered with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
As they waited for the game to load he looked up at the clock. 23:59.  
"Your world will change when the day changes" he heard a mysterious voice say.  
00:00 then he felt something pulling him into a void. Then darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Cry woke up with a splitting headache. He opened his eyes but all he could see was darkness. He sat up and looked around searching for any source of light. Finally he found it. A small, flickering, orange light coming from under a door. Cry stood up slowly and attempted to walk over to the door but he stumbled over something and fell to the floor once again. He tried standing up but suddenly he heard a noise coming from behind him. He realized that he didn't stumble over something, he stumbled over someone. The American waited in silence.  
-My head…- he heard someone grumble. Someone with a really cute accent.  
-Pewds! - he whispered crawling over to his friend.  
The Swedish Youtuber screamed, as usually when he was scared.  
-Calm down, buddy! It's just me. – Cry whispered.  
-C-Cry…What happened, where are we? – Pewdie asked, confused.  
-I don't know, friend. But we might as well find out. There's a door behind me.  
They both stood up and walked over to the door. Cry placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly. They heard a click and the door opened easily revealing a long candlelit corridor. The walls seemed old and they had faded paintings hanged up on them. All in all, it looked like a castle.  
"Your world will change when the day changes  
Dark halls of a castle, your cages  
All you have to do is find the key"

-The voice from before. – Cry said.  
\- You heard that too?  
-Of course I did. Why is that strange? – the American asked tilting his head to the side.  
-It's just that I heard this whole poem before. – Pewds answered, looking at his feet.  
-Where?  
-At the airport. From a strange old woman. It had another line though. Something about a heart or whatever. I can't remember.  
-We'll figure it out later. – Cry said. – For now...Where should we go? There are at least a hundred doors just on this corridor and some of them might lead to another one. I think we should find a safe room and stay there until the morning. A study would be nice or a bedroom…  
-A bedroom, hmm…Cry. I think I've got the idea. – the Swede teased.  
-Fuck you! – the other exclaimed, pushing his friend away playfully.  
-Exactly my thoughts. – Pewds said barely hiding his grin.  
\- S-shut up! – Cry blushed deeply.

In the next hour they walked through the corridor ad looked into every room. They finally found a room with a bed and a sofa and decided to stay there.  
-So what do you think happened to us? – Pewds sat down on the sofa looking at his friend expectantly.  
-I don't really know – he said – One moment we were sitting in front of the computer, the next we woke up on the floor in some old castle.  
-And that strange poem…And who was that woman at the airport. She disappeared without a trace.  
While he listened to his friend talk Cry walked over to a shelf lined with statues:  
-Can't you remember the last line of the poem? Maybe there was something important. – he asked as he rummaged through the shelf searching for anything that could help. He saw something shiny and picked it up it was a statue, a familiar statue from…  
-I really can't remember. I was sleepy and surprised. That woman knew my name! – Pewdie continued on not noticing Cry's shock. – I can only remember something about a heart and…  
Suddenly there was a loud bang over at the shelf were Cry stood.  
Cry! What happened? – Pewds asked as he ran over to his friend looking down at the object that fell only to see…  
-Would you mind not dropping me…Ellos Pewdie, I waited for you! 


	7. Chapter 7

-S-Stephano!? – Pewdie exclaimed looking down at the golden statue.  
-Who were you expecting?  
-I…how can you be here? How can you talk? What is going on here?  
-Calm down you idiot! You are attracting too much attention! Haven't you learned anything from me?  
-I-I'm sorry!-Pewdie stuttered.  
-Are you going to pick me up or you just gonna keep staring at me!?- Stephano shouted way too loudly but Pewdie knew better than to point this out.  
He leaned down and picked the statue up from the ground. Now that he was through his first shock he realized something…  
-Stephano…aren't you supposed to exist only in Amnesia? – he asked.  
-What the hell are you talking about Pewdie? We are in Amnesia!  
-That's impossible… - Pewdie thought out loud.  
-Yes like talking statues and chairs. Welcome to Amnesia, Pewdiepie!  
-But if we're in Amnesia then where is , and…and Piggeh?  
-They should be around here somewhere I…  
-Ouch! – Pewdie suddenly heard Cry's voice. In his surprise that he found Stephano he had completely forgotten that Cry was also there. He rushed over to his friend who sat down on the bed looking really pale.  
-Cry what's wrong? – the Swede asked as he kneeled down in front of the other. He couldn't see Cry's face because of the mask but he knew that his friend wasn't okay.  
-It's just a headache. I had it ever since I woke up. It should be fine I just need to sit for a while. – Cry answered supporting his head with his hands.  
His voice was shaking and his whole body was shivering slightly. Pewds held his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed.  
-You should rest. We need to wait until morning anyways  
-O-okay. – Cry agreed, embarrassed.  
Soon he could hear the other two talking quietly by the sofa. Their calming voices and the dull headache pulled him into sleep quickly.

Pewds and Stephano talked quietly for a while then decided to search the room…or more like the Swede searched the room while Stephano gave him "instructions".  
Once they finished Pewdie sat down on the sofa once again, thinking.  
-Hey, Stephano! – suddenly something came to his mind.  
-Eh? What is it?  
-Haven't you heard a poem? A poem about some dark castles, cages and a key.-Pewdie asked curiously.  
-There are thousands of poems like that you idiot!- Stephano shouted.  
-Sshh!- Pewdie hissed as he heard Cry shift behind him on the bed.  
-Now that I think about it – the statue continued without noticing the youtuber – I think I saw a note with such a poem lying around somewhere.  
-Where? – Pewdie asked, excited.  
-I think it was down this hallway. We should go and check.  
-But what about Cry? – the Swede voiced his concern stealing a glance at his friend.  
-He'll be okay. It should be safe in this room.  
-Should…- Pewdie thought out loud.  
-Do you want to find that poem or not? – Stephano asked losing his patience.  
-All right! Let's go!  
Pewdie stood up grabbed the golden statue from the sofa and headed out the door. He looked back at Cry feeling a deep concern but he shut the door and headed down the hallway.  
"It's going to be okay. I'll find the poem and we'll be out of here in no time." he thought as he walked away from the room and Cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Cry woke up at the sound of distant groaning. In his sleepy state he first thought that he heard Pewdie and Stephano talking, but as the drowsiness faded and his senses sharpened he realized that what he heard wasn't talking…it didn't even sound human.

He sat up quickly, noticing how his headache was gone and looked around.  
-Pewds? –he called out in a hushed voice.  
There was no answer.  
"Where did he go?" the American thought.  
He shivered at the thought of being alone in such a place.  
He was about to stand up when he heard groaning again, this time a lot louder, louder and closer. Cry froze and waited silently. He heard shuffling from outside the door, followed by groans. Quickly remembering all the nights he spent playing Amnesia he crept towards the wardrobe at the back of the room. Just as he heard furious scratching on the door to the room he closed the wardrobe behind himself. He waited. Minutes that seemed like hours in the small, dark place he was in, passed by.  
Cry could hear his own heartbeat, he tried hard not to panic, to keep his breathing even, he failed. He felt dizzy, his body shaking and then…  
The doors to the wardrobe sprang open revealing a figure…a figure he had seen so many times while playing on his computer, now alive in front of him. Cry felt clawed hands grabbing him from his shoulders, lifting him out of his hiding spot. The claws dug deep into his flesh, causing him to cry out in pain. He struggled to get free of the creatures hold and finally managed to kick it away. He quickly scrambled to his feet and started running with shoulders bleeding, not knowing where. Finally he lost all of his strength and collapsed to the floor.  
-Pewds?- he whispered before he lost his consciousness.

-Pewdie, how can you be such an idiot?! It was right there in front of you this whole time!  
Pewdie and Stephano had been searching for about an hour, until when Pewdie realized that there was a note on the table, with the poem on it.  
-Sorry, sorry!- the Swedish youtuber muttered to his golden friend. – Let's get back to Cry and…  
Pewdie dropped Stephano from his hands.  
-OUCH, WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU IDIOT?! – the statue raged.  
-Cry…We left Cry there for such a long…  
-And what if we did. He's not a child, he can take care of himself. Now, pick me and let's go!  
-Okay. – Pewdie answered determined to get back as soon as possible.  
They exited the study they were in and headed back towards the were already half way back when Pewdie stopped abruptly.  
-What is it? – Stephano asked.  
\- I hear something…Listen!  
They listened carefully and were able to hear the noises of someone scratching and an otherworldly groaning.  
Pewds immediately felt danger and he started running…towards the room.  
-What are you doing you idiot, they will kill you! – Stephano shouted.  
-I can't leave Cry there either! – Pewdie retorted as he ran forwards as quickly as he could.  
In the darkness they could see someone running out of the room and down the corridor.  
"Cry!" flashed through Pewdie's mind. He wanted to run after his friend but then another figure limped out of the room. A "Bro" was in front of him, turning and limping slowly towards him. Pewdie froze, but then he suddenly felt Stephano fly out of his hands and before he could realize what was happening a tall golden man was standing in front of him, swinging his also golden sword at the creature. A flash of gold, then red. That was all Pewdiepie saw before the "Bro" turned into dust in front of his eyes.  
Stephano sheathed his sword and turned towards Pewdie.

-YOU COULD TURNI INTO A HUMAN THIS WHOLE TIME! WHY DID I HAVE TO CARRY YOU AROUND THEN!  
\- Shut up! I won't waste my energy on petty tasks like walking. – the golden man retorted – Now let's go! We should find your friend quickly. He's bleeding.  
Pewdie didn't argue. They had to find Cry.  
"Why?" he thought as he felt tears gathering in his eyes at the thought of never seeing Cry again.


	9. Chapter 9

Cry was sitting on a bench. He looked at his surroundings. It looked familiar.  
"Oh, of course, the park." he thought, seeing the bridge.  
Sunlight was glowing in through the trees' leaves but Cry did not feel any warmth. He wasn't cold either. He felt nothing. No breeze, he couldn't hear the sound of cars, in fact he couldn't see any car even though the road was right there not far from him. He couldn't see humans. Everything was silent and abandoned.  
He didn't find any of that strange. He somehow knew that this wasn't reality. He remembered running down a long corridor being chased by a monster, he remembered how he lost his consciousness.  
"Maybe I'm dead." the thought crossed his mind, but he dismissed it. He knew he couldn't be dead. The wound were not that bad.  
-I hope Pewds is okay…- he whispered to no one in particular but he wasn't even surprised when he got an answer.  
-Don't worry. He is.  
Cry knew that voice. It was like his own, only a bit different but he couldn't explain how. He looked up and saw someone he expected; the Sup Guy was standing in front of him, tall, taller than a human.  
-I'm glad. – Cry answered not looking at the strange figure.  
-He's really important to you. – it wasn't a question, just a statement. But Cry still answered.  
-He is.  
-You know why. - another statement.  
-I know.  
-Stop denying your feelings.  
-It's better this way. He doesn't feel the same. I don't want to ruin our friendship.- Cry whispered as he looked down at his feet. He has been in love with Pewds ever since they first played together, always hiding, denying his feelings.  
-You cannot know until you try. – the Sup Guy said –If you died right now. Would you regret not telling him?  
Cry stayed silent for a few moments but he knew the strange creature was right.  
\- I would regret not telling him. – he answered.  
-Then go back and tell him.  
The world started spinning as the last word echoed in Cry's head. He closed his eyes.

It didn't take long for Pewdie and Stephano to find Cry. He couldn't get far and was lying on the floor, unconscious.  
They quickly took him to another room and Stephano handed Pewdie a bottle of Laudanum. The youtuber watched in awe as the wounds closed almost immediately, like magic, after they made Cry drink the liquid.  
"I wish it would work like this in the real world." Pewds thought.  
-He'll wake up soon. – Stephano said.  
-I'm glad.  
-You have feelings for him, right? – the golden man asked looking at his old friend.  
-I-I don't know.- Pewdie whispered looking at Cry.  
-I think you do. – Stephano said walking out of the room.  
Pewdie stayed there with the unconscious Cry, trying to figure out his feelings.  
He really felt something special from the first time he played with Cry. After they finished playing they chatted for hours on skype totally forgetting about everything. As time passed they talked more and more and they were not just two youtubers playing games, they were two friends playing games. Lately he spent even more time chatting with Cry.  
"That's why Marzia left me." he thought but he realized that he did not mind anymore. Then he remembered Marzia's last words to him: "Make him happy." Maybe she knew from the start.  
Pewdie looked at Cry again this time with determination.  
-I love you. – he whispered.  
-I love you too. – he heard and he noticed two bright blue eyes gazing up at him from the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Pewds was confused. Minutes ago he couldn't have explained how he felt, but right now everything felt so clear. Two pairs pf blue eyes locked and they both knew what the other felt without words and as the silent words flashed through them they saw the world blurring in front of their eyes, then darkness.

When Cry opened his eyes he was sitting on the same couch in his house where the whole thing started. Remembering everything he quickly looked to his side and smiled calmly as he saw Pewds opening his eyes.  
"It couldn't have been a dream, right?" Cry thought, but before he could voice his concern he felt warm lips crushing into his. He didn't resist, there was no hesitation in how they tongues fought for dominance. After the long, passionate kiss they parted, catching their breaths.  
-I love you.- Pewds whispered, finally being certain about his feelings.  
-I love you, too.- Cry answered with these words he has kept in for so long.


End file.
